Mon cri a déchiré le silence de tes paroles Inazuma Eleven
by Music-Of-Abyss
Summary: Après avoir posté le One Shot j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas complet... Je n'avais pas mis tout l'OS. -' Désolée! Bonne lecture :)


_Il s'appelait Xavier Foster.  
« Le jour où tout a basculé... »_

_On a tous déjà perdu un être cher. Peut-être pas perdu de cette manière, mais je pense que l'on connaît tous ce sentiment d'abandon qui nous ronges au plus profond de nous, jusqu'à la moelle de nos os..._

Jordan Greenway, jeune garçon qui ne manque pas d'ambitions. Plutôt grand, ayant une chevelure verte soyeuse, et les yeux d'un noir profond. Ce garçon ne manquait pas de charisme. Il était doué au foot, bon dans ses études. On pourrait penser que les filles l'intéressait, à vrai dire si vous pensiez cela, vous étiez loin de cette vérité inavouée. Enfin, inavouée... Il l'avait avoué. A une seule personne. Celle qu'il aimait. Au début, il n'y croyait pas, il pensait que tout cela n'était qu'une farce, que son coeur lui jouer des tours... Non. « Je ne peux pas l'aimer, ce n'est pas normal. » Pensait-il. Puis les jours passants, le printemps ce finissant, le jeune homme prit conscience que ces sentiments qu'il avait jusqu'à là refouler s'avérer être réels. Il prit donc la décision d'aller lui parler. Prendre les choses en main, c'est ce qu'il fit. « Après tout, si je l'aime, c'est logique qu'il m'aime aussi, non ? » Telle était la façon de penser du jeune Jordan Greenway.

_« Arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir ! Si seulement il ne m'avait pas rencontré ! »_

Des souvenirs fusants dans sa tête, il se souvint peu à peu du désastre qu'il c'est passé, peu à peu se remémorant, ces moment passés à ses côtés.

« -Excuses moi, puis-je te parler ? Demanda Jordan  
-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? Répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire »

C'est ainsi que sous les cerisiers en fleurs, les pétales tombant autour de leur corps, le jeune Jordan fit part de ses sentiments.

« -Je sais que tu me prendras surement pour un fou Xavier... Je le sais car moi-même je croyais l'être devenu mais... Que dirais-tu si j'étais homosexuelle ? »

A cette remarque, le roux ne semblait pas pour le moins perturber. Il souriait, simplement.

« -Je dirai que tu es mon meilleur ami. Que je n'ai pas à te juger sur tes orientations.  
-Et s'il se trouvait que... Tu connaisses la personne ?  
-Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Les mots ne voulait pas sortir. « C'est toi » pensait le jeune Jordan. Il le pensait. Il désirait lui avouer. Avouer cet amour qui le rongeait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une jeune : Aimer, et l'être en retour. « Je dois lui dire. »

« -C'est pas facile à dire... Mais c'est... »

Le jeune homme ne put achever sa phrase... Une légère pression se faisait sentir sur ses lèvres. Ce cher Xavier avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui. La tête de Jordan était devenue rouge écarlate, tandis que Xavier souriait et avait les joues légèrement rosées.

« -Oui, dis moi c'est qui que tu aimes ? Dit Xavier sachant déjà la réponse  
-Je suis obligé de répondre ? Dit l'autre, désarmé  
-Oui Jordan, tu es obligé !  
-C'est... Toi... Bafouilla-t-il  
-Je vois... Répondit Xavier en souriant

C'est à cet instant-ci que Xavier prit Jordan dans ses bras. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils passaient désormais au stade d'amants. Jordan resserra l'étreinte de Xavier et l'embrassa. Un baiser fougueux naquit alors entre eux. Ils s'aimaient.  
_  
« C'est à cause de moi ! Je ne méritais pas son amour ! Il n'aurait jamais dû m'aimer ! »  
_  
Quand on est amoureux... Qu'es qu'on ressent ? On a le cœur qui se serre... On se sent triste... On a parfois envie de pleurer sans raison. On souffre comme si quelque était planté dans notre cœur. Une histoire d'amour, lorsqu'elle démarre, se vit sur le mode de la magie et de l'enchantement. On aimerait croire qu'elle est toujours unique et mystérieuse. Pourtant, à y regarder de près, l'amour, comme la plupart des sentiments, a aussi ses lois.  
Ils devaient se retrouver ce soir. Jordan était impatient. Il attend sa venu. Il sera là, ce soir, à neuf heures. Tout près de lui. Il prend un bain, chantonne. Il sent battre son cœur. Fort. Il est heureux ; il est amoureux. Fou d'amour. Il pense à ses grands yeux, son corps, sa bouche, son sourire... Le temps n'était pas à l'humeur de Jordan, il pleuvait. Un orage s'annonçait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« -Tu viens ? Annonça Xavier toujours souriant.  
-J'arrive. Répondit Jordan, terminant de se sécher les cheveux. »

Ils prirent la direction de la clairière. Lieu important pour Jordan. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il aimait ce lieu, simplement. La pluie battante, les corps des deux garçons étaient trempés.

« -Vient, je sais qu'il y a une cabane là-bas ! On pourra s'y abriter ! Dit Jordan tout en prenant la main de son tendre amour. »

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute, car la pluie ne permettait pas de se repérer facilement. Xavier le suivait, tout en serrant la main de son amant. Il était heureux. Jordan aussi l'était. Jordan sentait encore une fois les battements de son cœur. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane. Jordan ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il fit. Xavier resserra une nouvelle fois son étreinte et lui murmura quelques mots : « Quand quelqu'un a le privilège d'aimer et d'être aimé, la vie est extraordinaire. N'est-ce pas ? »

Qui ne se rappelle pas les émotions du premier amour naissant à 14, 16 ou 18 ans ? Comment la proximité de l'élu pouvait nous faire chavirer et rêver pendant des heures... avant même de lui avoir adresser la parole ? La première sortie, le premier baiser, la première promesse, la première caresse, le premier projet rêvé à deux. Il était tellement merveilleux ; il était tellement beaux ; rien n'existait plus sans lui ; l'avenir n'était pas possible sans l'autre. Seulement...

_« Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'emmène là-bas ! Pourquoi l'amour m'a t-il rendu aveugle... »_

L'orage grondait, devenant de plus en plus inquiétants pour les deux jeunes garçons. Jordan n'aimait pas l'orage, il n'aimait pas cet orage...

« -Eh bien, que t'arrive t-il ? Si tu as peur je suis là tu sais ! Dit Xavier en me prenant dans ses bras  
-Je n'ai pas peur... Bafouilla-t-il  
-Mais bien sûr... »

Xavier caressa la joue de Jordan, qui devint rouge. Soudain, le désastre se produit. Un éclair. Où tomba t-il ? Sur la cabane des deux amants. Pourquoi ? Le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Le feu se propagea peu à peu dans la maison, rendant l'air irrespirable.

« -Xavier ? Qu'es qu'on fait ? On ne peut plus sortir !  
-... Tu sais Jordan, toute bonne chose à une fin. »

C'est tout ce que trouvait Xavier à dire. Ils étaient piégés. Aucune issue possible. Condamnés à mourir ici. Les larmes s'étaient emparées des joues de Jordan.

« -On va s'en sortir, hein Xavier ?  
-... Arrêtes de parler. Tu vas gaspiller le peu d'air qu'il te reste.  
-Mais Xavier ! Je ne veux pas que cela se finisse ainsi ! Les autres vont remarquer l'incendie ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà en route !  
-Tu es pleins d'espoir... Pleins d'avenir. Tu sais Jordan, je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup.  
-Xavier... Arrête je t'en prie ! Ne perds pas l'espoir !  
-L'espoir est mort Jordan !  
-L'espoir n'est pas mort, ça ne meurt pas l'espoir ! »

Xavier effectua une dernière pression sur les lèvres de Jordan, et lui murmura un dernier « Je t'aime Jordan, je t'aurai aimé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... » puis finit par fermer ses yeux. Jordan était effondré. « Nous allons mourir ici ? » Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

_« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Pourquoi la vie m'a t-elle fait ce cadeau empoisonnée ? Pourquoi « moi » et pas « nous » ?»_

Jordan se réveilla à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Il était vivant. Il vivait. « Je... Je ne suis pas mort ? » Pensa t-il. Devant son lit se tenait Aquillina Schiller. La sœur adoptive de Xavier. Elle se tenait devant Jordan, sans émotion. Le regard vide. Jordan ne comprenait pas. Elle devrait être heureuse, non ?

« -Pourquoi toi ? Dit-elle

-Quoi ? »

Jordan ne comprenait pas la question de la jeune femme. Il était dans l'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi posait t-elle une question si... Vague ? Soudain, sa pensée fut tourner vers Xavier. Où était-il ?

« -Où est Xavier ? »

Plus le temps passait, plus son inquiétude montait. Où était passé son cher amant ? Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Il nous a quitté avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Dit-elle

-Hein ? Comment ? Pourquoi.

-Il a été étouffé par l'air malsain qui régnait dans la cabane. »

Jordan ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était _seul_. Il entreprit de sortir de sa chambre, les larmes coulants à foison sur ses joues qui d'ailleurs lui floutait peu à peu la vue.

Il se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmière qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

« -Où est-il ?! Où est Xavier Foster ?!

-Je suis désolée mais il est décédé il y a trois jours déjà. Il a été enterré au cimetière au coin de la rue. »

_« Ce sentiment me rongeait déjà à cette époque... Et il me ronge encore... »_

En entendant ces quelques mots prononcés par la jeune femme, Jordan se précipita vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Il devait aller vérifier. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Les passants le regardaient d'un air étonné. Il arriva au cimetière. Il chercha longuement la trace de la mort de son amant. Il trouva.

« Ici repose Xavier Foster. _Qu'il repose en paix _»

Le jeune homme ainsi que son monde, s'écroula sur le sol encore humide. Tout était clair à présent. Jordan sentit son cœur se fendre. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Il était seul. Seule une phrase résonnait dans sa tête : _« C'est ma faute. ». _Son esprit se brisant peu à peu, son corps fatigué et douloureux, son âme détruite, son cœur brisé... Il sut à ce moment là que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Aucun sens sans _lui_.

_« ____Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est perdre une partie de soi même. Bien sûr, ceux que nous aimons ne nous appartiennent pas mais notre cœur leur appartient … Celui que tu aimes fait partie de Toi. Le perdre, c'est souffrir dans ton corps. La blessure en toi est aussi tangible que le vide que tu ressens autour de toi. Tu te demandes si tu auras la force de marcher dans un monde où la personne aimée ne laissera plus jamais ses empreintes. Tu te demandes comment la Terre peut continuer de tourner alors que ton univers s'est arrêté. Tu parles en silence le langage des larmes, et ton cœur s'efforce de comprendre ce que personne ne peut comprendre. »_


End file.
